Forbidden Friendship
by YellowTheBookNerd
Summary: Four teens, four powers. A prince, a thief, a forest girl, and a researcher. A world in need of saving. What happens when the four teens get the deed of saving the world placed on there shoulders, but don't know it? Can they stop the darkness from rising, and wiping out life as they know it? pokespe AU, little bit of special and oldrival. Enjoy!


The stars twinkled brightly that night, and no one knew why. Well, everyone but four people. Those four teens knew why. But, they never told anyone. If they did, two of them would've been hanged. All because it was forbidden. It would be life-threating if they got caught, because it was forbidden. But they never got caught.

.

.

.

The prince sat on the balcony, glancing up at the stars. His eyes moved quickly, from star to star. His eyes kept drifting to the extremly slow rising moon. He had somewhere to be, but only at midnight. So here he sat boredly, staring at the glowing stars. Obviously this raven-haired prince had something princly to do, but he just shook his head and said fuck it. So, here he sat, putting off responisbilities. Sounded like him. He closed his eyes, careful not to drift into a deep sleep, and smiled a bit. He thought about his friends, aka the forbidden friendship. The boy looked down at the grass, and he sighed.

"Might as well jump down, and start moving." He murmured, and through his legs over the edge of his balcony. He pushed himself off, and fell onto a green cusion. Well not really a cusion, more a hard stone. He recovered from his fall, and started walking towards the Viridian Forest.

.

.

.

Footsteps. Loud ones. Following him. He wanted to turn, but fear filled him. But, why was _he _scared? He was one of the bravest people in all of Kanto, yet he was running from something. He wasn't sure why, but he sure as hell wasn't going to turn around. He kept his eyes forward, slightly glowing in the night. Shit! He needed to goto Viridian. At midnight, and he could only assume it was close. All he had to do was chase off this creature of darkness following him. He sprinted forward, seeing a torchlight suddenly come into his vision.

"Huh? Is somebody out there?" He heard a raspy voice speak loudly, and only one thought came to his mind: _Shit. _

But he couldn't stop running, so he changed paths. Instead of heading down the main road, he turned towards the forest. He ran as fast as he could, his brown hair being blasted backwards and his green eyes shining.

.

.

.

A blue eyed person sat calmly on a tall home. It was crappily built, and easy to get onto, and effective for star gazing. They could only wonder if there friends were also star gazing, but she changed her path of thought when she heard a raspy voice speak out.

"Huh? Is somebody out there?" She shuddered, and started to panick. She started to moved her way down, when she saw a familar person being chased. GReen eyes, brown hair. She would've followed after him, but it would be hard to sneak past the owner of the house who stood outside of the door. She glanced up at the moon, which was almost in the middle of the sky, then back down at her friend, who was running towards the forest, with a black creature following him.

_._

_Almost time. _

.

A girl with long blonde hair sat at the bottom of a tree. The spot where the four usually met. Every Saturday at midnight is when the four met. Her and her three friends. She glanced up at the moon, which she could barely see through the branches. The moon was right above her head, and she could feel her yellow eyes start to glow. She glanced around, and heard footsteps, then green glowing eyes.

"Green." She breathed to the green eyed boy, but he still had panick in his eyes.

"Yellow, something's chasing me and I'm not sure if I-" He started, but jumped out of the way of claws. Werewolf. Green held his hands up, and a ball of fire formed in his hands. They all had different powers, but it was only those four people. People hunted them in the night, trying to find the people with glowing eyes. But, they had never found one of them. There powers were a blessing and a curse. Yellow had the power to heal people, and Green had powers to blast people with fire. He blasted the werewolf away, and Yellow ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing his hand. He nodded, and smiled. An odd thing to see Green Oak smile, but it happened. Next she heard lighter footsteps, so they weren't running. She glanced up to see a familar face. Glowing red eyes, and raven-hair. He had a grin on his face, and ran up to the two people. He completely ignored the werewolf body.

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed, and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged the smaller girl back.

"Hey Yellow. Where's Blue?" He asked. Yellow shurgged and pulled away from the boy.

"I don't know, but Green just arrived. So did you." She smiled, her eyes glowing brighter. Suddenly, Yellow was sent to the ground.

"Boo!" She giggled, and landed on Yellow. Blue had the power to fade away, disapearing into the dark, and Red had a similar power to Green's, except his was a tiny bit better. More powerful, if you will.

"Blue!" Yellow giggled, and hugged the girl back. They moved, and all looked at eachother.

"Well, it's midnight isn't it?" Green asked, and held his wrists out for someone to take. Blue nodded and grabbed one of his wrists, and Yellow grabbed his other. Red grabbed onto Yellow's wrist, then moved over to Blue and grabbed hers. They all smiled, and glanced into the air.

"_A broken crystal, four pieces broken" _Red started, and looked to Blue.

"_Four childrens lives are stolen." _Blue continued, and looked Green.

"_Powers given, evil lurking" _Green kept going, and looked down to Yellow.

"_Four people to save the world, but left in hands of others to burn." _She finished with a long breath. They all stayed quiet for a moment, before they all broke out into laughter. Green didn't laugh, he more chuckled.

"Hey guys, it's been a week. Let's tell each other what's been happening!" Red exclaimed. "I'll start.." And he let the conversation spiral to shit-talking the king, and multiple important people of power.

* * *

**THIS STARTED AS JUST A DARK THING BUT I TURNED IT INTO THE BEGINNING OF A STORY I AM SORRY. Anyway, if you want me to continue this, review and shit! It's nice to see people enjoy my writing. **

**~YTBN (YellowTheBookNerd)**


End file.
